1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fixing belts, fixing devices, and methods for manufacturing fixing belts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 63-313182 and 2-157878 propose fixing devices including a fixing belt with low heat capacity that provides a short startup time.
Such fixing devices include a heating element fixed and supported inside the fixing belt. This heating element tends to degrade the inner surface of the fixing belt as the fixing belt slides over the heating element. After extended use, this may result in self-induced vibration, which is called stick-slip, and an increased torque required to rotate the fixing belt.
Accordingly, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-341143 proposes a fixing belt including an inner layer having the surface thereof roughened to improve the sliding resistance thereof.
This technique, however, is insufficient because the roughened surface is effective only at an early stage of use; the asperities wear gradually during extended use and will eventually almost disappear.
Accordingly, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-251253 proposes a fixing belt including an inner layer containing filler particles such as molybdenum disulfide, carbon, or diamond-like carbon to improve the sliding resistance thereof.
Although this technique provides more durable asperities on the inner layer, it is insufficient in view of the increasing process speed and durability of image-forming apparatuses in recent years.